


Blâmer ce sourire

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [31]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: After the world cup 1998, Boys In Love, FC Bayern München, Fluff, Hugs, Juventus Turin, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Il lui avait fallu l'aide d'Oliver pour se relever, Kahn lui avait tapoté l'épaule croyant sûrement qu'il était à terre parce qu'il ne supportait pas la défaite, mais il était à terre à cause du sourire que lui avait fait Zinédine.





	Blâmer ce sourire

Blâmer ce sourire

  
Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, même s'il venait de perdre avec le Bayern contre la Juve, ça ne le dérangeait pas aujourd'hui de perdre contre Zinédine, à peine un mois qu'il avait repris sa place dans le club après leur victoire en coupe du monde. Zinédine avait encore offert un grand spectacle en marquant deux buts, un sur coup franc, et l'autre à seize mètres sur son côté gauche, ça serait mentir s'il disait qu'il l'avait laissé marquer, mais le sourire que Zinédine lui avait fait quand il l'avait dribblé l'avait déstabilisé, à tel point qu'il avait fini par terre. Il lui avait fallu l'aide d'Oliver pour se relever, Kahn lui avait tapoté l'épaule croyant sûrement qu'il était à terre parce qu'il ne supportait pas la défaite, mais il était à terre à cause du sourire que lui avait fait Zinédine. Bixente le connaissait depuis six ans, ils avaient gagné la coupe du monde ensemble, et des sentiments étaient nés dans sa poitrine envers son ami algérien. Donc il n'avait fallu qu'un sourire pour que ses jambes l'abandonnent et oublient leur travail. À la sortie des vestiaires, son cœur accéléra de nouveau quand il vit Zidane l'attendre contre le mur, un petit sourire sur le visage. Bixente était absolument sûr que ses joues étaient devenues rouges instantanément, c'était à peine s'il savait qui il était encore.

  
''Tu gagneras la prochaine fois Liza ! Tu ne t'es pas fait mal en tombant tout à l'heure ?'' Zinédine lui demanda en posant sa main sur son épaule

''N-Non, je vais bien, mes jambes m'ont lâché, mais tout va bien maintenant.'' Bixente bredouilla, la chaleur de la main de son ami provoquait de l'euphorie dans son estomac

''Tant mieux, j'avais peur de t'avoir blessé en te dribblant. Sympa de t'avoir revu !'' Zinédine l'enlaça à la fin de sa phrase, Bixente le laissa faire, son corps faisant la grève pour qu'il ne bouge pas de là, son visage éclairait par un vrai sourire de bonheur et un rougissement qui en disait beaucoup.

  
Fin


End file.
